Final Smash (SSBRP)
A Final Smash (最後の切りふだ Saigo no Kiri Fuda, Final Trump Card) is a special attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and in Super Smash Bros. 4. Final Smashes are incredibly powerful in comparison to most other attacks, generally leaving the user invincible for the move's duration (the periods vary from character to character), are generally unblockable, and, if properly executed, usually have the capacity to KO at least one opponent. Final Smashes performed correctly will give the player a great advantage, and may help to catch up to others or cement a commanding lead. Many Final Smashes also temporarily slow down stage elements, such as platform movements and motions in the background. It should be noted that the camera during all Final Smashes (save for two of them) zooms in on the character performing one at the beginning juncture. To perform a Final Smash, a player must first either destroy a Smash Ball or fall sufficiently far behind that they are given a "Pity Final Smash". Once either of these happen, the player's character will be engulfed in a multi-colored aura; pressing the special move button in this state will trigger the Final Smash. However, as with any other item, a character with the Smash Ball collected may randomly drop it whenever damaged, which will then cause the Smash Ball to fly out of the character and return to play. Only one Smash Ball or Final Smash can be present on-screen at any given time. Types *'Directional' - These Final Smashes launch an attack in a single direction. Depending on the Final Smash, the direction can be controlled, while others are fixed. This kind of Final Smash has a blind spot, usually behind the attacker, where targets can hide. *'Focused' - These Final Smashes affect nearby opponents in any direction. Targets can avoid the move by getting out of range, so they're most effective on smaller stages. *'Trapping' - These Final Smashes attack a certain area, grab anyone inside said area (or just a single character), and lay down an inescapable beating. They generally have a small initial range and will fail if there are no targets caught. *'Stage-Wide' - These Final Smashes affect the whole stage, leaving little or no hiding spots. However, they may be less effective on larger stages due to the manner in which they stretch out. *'Transformation' - These Final Smashes only affect the user, who can then rampage around and cause damage. Some transformations buff up the character's existing moveset, while others use a different set of controls. Most transformations leave the user immune to damage and most status effects. List of Final Smashes in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP These are the Final Smashes as of right now. *'Bold' means DLC. In Competitive Play In tournaments, all items are turned to off and none, including Smash Balls. This means that Final Smashes do not appear in tournaments. While there has been some dispute in the past whether Smash Balls should be the only item turned on, due to resembling the "super move" concept of more traditional fighting games, the general consensus is that Final Smashes are heavily detrimental to competitive play. Just like with other items, the appearance and spawn location of a Smash Ball is random, which can lead to a player gaining a large advantage from just being in the right place at the right time. Most Final Smashes are also considered to have disproportionate power; simply using one competently will result in massive damage if not a clean KO of the opponent, accomplishing in seconds what could take several minutes for the opponent to match. The immense power of Final Smashes is also exacerbated by the frequent appearance of Smash Balls (which will spawn about every 30 to 45 seconds no matter what frequency the items are to appear), which heavily centralizes the match on "getting the Smash Ball" rather than outplaying the opponent. Finally, the loading time required before a Final Smash actually becomes available to a character is somewhat random and invisible to players, so one may end up using a neutral special for no apparent reason and possibly providing the opponent a free opportunity to counter. Because items are turned to off and none, and tournament rules specify only 3 stock (or sometimes even less), Pity Final Smashes also do not appear in tournaments. One might argue that allowing Pity Final Smashes would allow a badly beaten player to stage a comeback, as they do not appear at random like Smash Balls do. However, this can only happen in a match of at least 6 stocks, which is considered to be way too high for tournaments (taking a very long amount of time to complete matches), and competitive players generally consider an element designed solely to aid a worse-performing player to be anti-competitive and thus detrimental to competitive play. Smash Balls (and thus Final Smashes) are confirmed to maintain similar if not identical mechanics in Super Smash Bros. 4. As a result, it is unlikely that Final Smashes will be a factor in competitive play. Trivia *There's actualy alot of Transformation Final Smashes in this game.